darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunpowder Smoke Drifts Away, Life Drifts Away...
Madame Oreille seems to know about what happened in Vladivostok, but what Misaki is still mainly interested in is why BK-201’s star disappeared. The answer is that an anti-Contractor weapon was used, and Madame Oreille knows that Misaki saw a similar prototype two years ago. She then directs Misaki to something called the Mikata Documents and reveals that the keyword is "Izanami". When Misaki tries to question her further, Madame Oreille suggests that she wish to the small red star to see BK-201. Meanwhile, Suou continues practising with marksmanship and reveals to Mao that, although she still has to clean and maintain the gun, she automatically gets ammunition every time it appears. For food, she and July go to Norio’s father Lebanon’s place again, and he can tell that she’s a Contractor because his wife had been one too. His wife had left suddenly though when Norio was three years old. Regardless, Lebanon cooks them a meal and also gives Suou a portable cooking stove and a pot to take home. At around this same time, Hei is on the phone with his employer and learns that his employer wants Suou on a mission. When he returns to the hotel, he hears and sees part of the wall being blown away, and so he rushes upstairs. It turns out that there had been a cockroach in the pot, and Suou’s reaction to it was to use her gun against it. Hei doesn’t slap her for it like she’s expecting though, and Mao later suggests that Suou’s hatred for insects is because of Tanya’s ability and what happened with Nika. Back at her office, having returned from her meeting with Madame Oreille, Misaki learns that her group is getting assigned to help transport some important materials from Sapporo. What gets her attention is that the codename is Izanami, and what’s more, BK-201 has been spotted in Sapporo with children. Later that night, at the hotel, July wakes Hei to tell them that they have visitors, one of whom is a Contractor. Hei decides to use himself as bait so that Suou and July can escape, and he has a brief battle with the female Contractor whose power is to control water before he himself escapes. Misaki arrives to survey the hotel room and scene of the battle the next day, and she learns that BK-201 is with a girl. Downstairs, just as Misaki and the female Contractor are leaving, Norio shows up and recognizes the female Contractor as his mother. She ignores him though, and their car drives off. Norio goes home to tell his father about it, and while they’re in the middle of this discussion, his mother suddenly shows up and asks to use their oven. By now, Hei has met back up with Suou and decides to have her practice shooting a crane again. With no other choice, Suou goes through with it and finds herself crying afterward. For dinner that night, she collects some weeds, cooks them, and offers the food to Hei as sort of an apology for shooting the hotel wall. It tastes quite bad, but Hei still asks for more. He also tells Suou about their mission, and Suou agrees only after he pays her. It turns out that the goods they are after are the ones being transported by Misaki’s group, and Hei’s plan is to send himself to destroy the convoy before it reaches the harbor. If he isn’t able to, then Suou’s job is to shoot the goods while they’re being transferred. Things go according to plan at first, and Hei is able to ambush the convoy and board the correct truck. However, that truck then starts moving again while Hei is still in it. Over at the harbor, Suou is keeping watch and remembers a time when her parents took her and Shion to the aquarium. Right as she’s thinking about whales again, a submarines surfaces. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery SEpisode 5 title.png S2E5 Oeille meets Misaki Kirihara.png S2E5 Sleeping Mao, July, Suou.jpg S2E5 Suou Pavlichenko rifle.jpg S2E5 Michiru and Hei fight.png Water Manipulation.PNG S2E5 Hei, Mao, Suou and July eat.png S2E5 Mina Hazuki and Genma Shizume.jpg S2E5 Misaki Kirihara and Yoko Sawasaki.jpg S2E5 Oreille, Areil and Bernice.png S2E5 Michiru, Lebanon, Norio.png Family.PNG Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories